Red or White
by Aguna
Summary: "I'm a honourable man, but honour is something rather expansive in my line of work, having my reputation trashed would force me to do some very dishonourable things." Summary: pre Renegade arc, Slade makes a different offer to a desperate Dick Grayson how he could get inside information. Discussion of slash.
1. Chapter 1

Note: A normal person has about 0,5 to 1.0 Lithium in ones blood, I got 0,18 which might explain my bipolar disorder, wish me luck.

I'm getting 0.4 through Lithium pills and can focus a little better, no promises but if it goes as planned I will write more.

Here a little One-Shot^^

Disclaimer: don't own

Note: there will be a somewhat lighter version of this idea in the teen titans section, Dick as Red X needs to convince Slade why he should be a 'partner', with aged up to 18 Robin, 18 is the age of consent in Germany :)

* * *

Summary: pre Renegade arc, Slade makes a different offer to a desperate Dick Grayson how he could get inside information. Discussion of slash.

"Deathstroke can't be tricked by a cop playing thief", the words were as cold as the unforgiving look in the single grey eye.  
They stood there, both dressed in their civilian clothing and looked at each other.  
An uncomfortable silence descented in Dick's living room while the world out there continued to move noisily.

Slade had never spoken with him in such a voice, a voice reserved for others, possible victims.  
Ice pumped through his veins, just a few seconds ago he had offered the older male his willingness to become his student and now this.  
"I", he tried but was interrupted by a sharp glare.

"I'm a honourable man, but honour is something rather expansive in my line of work, having my reputation trashed would force me to do some very dishonourable things."

Dick flinched at the harsh warning, "I'm sorry", he uttered in a weak voice while bowing his head submissively.  
He could have lied or even made a joke about Slade speaking about himself in the third person, yet some far to large part of him respected the older man too much.  
The hero needed the information about the rising criminal empire, anything directed by someone as sane as Luthor needed monitoring and entering as Slade's student would have made it very easy.  
Still better more work than falling out of Slade's good grace.

"Do you really want to go undercover for so long?", the question was softer more like the usual purr and Dick felt the fear melting away."

"I need the information", passed his lips far to quickly, still somewhat rattled by Slade's attitude.

"No one pays attention to a whore", pointed the other rather bluntly out and moved closer.

"Excuse me", he couldn't have heard the offer there could he? Yet he didn't step back as Slade stood directly before him and let his left hand rest on the younger man's hip.

"If I were to take up Luthor's offer and become a permanent guard at his headquarters than nobody would bat an eye lash at seeing me with a private whore. You are feminine enough to keep others from making rude comments about me", was all but whispered into his ear while Slade's right hand took a piece of the long hair and stroke through it.  
"And while I'm busy you are free to explore as far the inner security allows it, which is in most cases rather easy. No one is paying me to watch for sneaky whores so you won't betray me", finished the other his explanation and forced Dick's chin with his right hand up so the smaller man was forced to keep eye contact .

"I would still be your whore", pointed Dick out and the grip on his hip became uncomfortable tight.

"You can do many things, but playing a convincing bad guy isn't one of the pet", his tone of voice got colder, yet Dick didn't flinch and looked stubbornly ahead.  
"Luthor demands full loyalty, he would make you kill to prove yourself. Do you really prefer blood on your hands to the taste of my semen on your lips?" , asked the other in a insistently voice.

"You don't want to be a criminal", Dick closed his eyes that was certainly true...

"Either you become a criminal and you will lose some respect for yourself and if this continues for longer a bit of yourself or you will lose the respect of others yet still be able to look into a mirror", Dick reopened his eyes, " our sexual activities so far had been mutually satisfying hadn't they?"

He felt a tremor pass through him, yes the sex had been good...  
Better than stealing or worse...

"Not to mention as Dick Grayson your civilian ego will suffer the consequences while Nightwing will be rumoured to help the resistance and maybe more than just rumoured," added Slade and Dick felt his resolve crumble.  
He pushed himself a little so his lips met the others in a clumsy kiss, which was depended as the right hand supported his head


	2. Chapter 2

Note: A short follow up, no idea if it becomes a story

Disclaimer: don't own

His clothing were skin-tight. Dick looked with slight distaste at the black jeans and blue t-shirt with a, at least, decent cutting.  
Yet it wasn't as different as his hero costume, judging by the showing lines of his body, however having his eyes bare made him feel naked. The worst of his outfit was the collar, a sleek black leather band with Slade's dog tacks attached on it.  
Every piece of his attire screamed 'Slade's whore' a sentiment which considering the looks he was receiving from others of Luthor's employs, far from unwelcome.  
A few whispered yet didn't dare to do anything more.  
The older man, dressed in his civilian clothing, walked slowly through the halls of Luthor's headquarter with his left hand firmly attached on Dicks hip.  
Despite himself a small part of him was grateful to have his protection, even the pace was comfortable to his own shorter legs.

They paused as Luthor entered the hallway, dressed in a expansive looking suit, and greeted them in his best 'I am a politician and want your vote' attitude.  
Good evening Slade, why don't you and your", Luthor paused and looked politely at the other man while waiting, in disguise of good manners, for the information who and what his companion was.  
"My pet", replied Slade not rudely, "moving his belongings here was somewhat stressful we need some time alone.  
Noticing the discreet calculating look he was receiving from Luthor Dick added courteously, "We could join you for dinner, sir".  
"That sounds wonderful", replied Luthor barley masking his pleasure of having Slade's authority undermined by his own whore for him.  
With a sharp squeeze on his left hip reminding him of his owner Dick nodded towards Luthor and allowed Slade to lead him to their chambers.

* * *

Dick had a moment to look around the visitor meeting room with a huge table, two chairs opposite from each other and a door towards Slade's private rooms as he was pushed down on his knees.  
"Acting like a whore comes natural to you doesn't it?", asked Slade crudely, his right hand twisted painfully in Dick's hair.  
"You aren't thinking of _betraying _me are you?", continued the older man in a dangerous low voice, "or maybe serving one man isn't enough for you, after all while you were with you mentor you always had a crush on Superman, monogamy doesn't seem like your strongest point.  
"I only want you", pleaded the younger man, to scared to deny the accusations.  
Skillfully he opened the mercenary's zipper with his teeth and warped his lips around the flaccid organ  
Feeling a pull in his hair he looked upwards and made sure to keep his eyes looked with the single gray one while he tried his best to please Slade.  
Once the older man finished Dick kept the organ still in his mouth to clean it with his tongue and show how much he loved sucking on his cock.  
Seemingly satisfied he was given permission to stand.  
"I understand that you need Luthor's approval to look around, however don't do it by undermining my authority or there will be consequences."  
With that Slade left into his chambers, leaving Dick to follow him behind.

The dinner was boring, there were several people, most of them trying to win Luthor over.  
Sitting next to Slade was a relieve yet he found his chance as the topic of the demons head grandson was brought up.

"May I ask a possible rude question?", Luthor gave him a curious nod", You tried to mix the DNS of two powerful individuals before didn't you? Superman's and yours, why should their attempt be any more successful?"

"Especially with Batman's skills in manipulating children", added Slade lightly while Dick tried not to wince at the comment.

Luthor's smile was still in place, yet his eyes were unfocused for a moment obviously thinking about Dick's question.


End file.
